Tell me who Kanda Yu is
by Neferiti
Summary: When Allen and Lavi want to visit Kanda after they heard he was injured, they find a girl in the hospital room who seems to know a lot about the young man laying in the bed. She tells a story which explains everything or at least a lot of things.


**Tell me who Kanda Yu is**

He is a man with handsome features and slender, but muscular body. He is an exorcist with a more than dangerous weapon which is feared by the demons, called Mugen. He is a soul which was torn apart by the cruelty of the Earl…

* * *

"Hey, Allen! Don't run so fast! You know how Yu is, we don't have that much luck, so he is more likely to be alive!" the red haired boy said trying to comfort the younger boy running in front of him with a joke. Allen didn't even look back or stop as he answered.

"I know, but Lenalee said that he was badly injured. I want to know what happened." He replied. He kept his eyes on the doors of the corridor, desperate to find the right one. "What did Lenalee say? Which one is that?" he mumbled. From out of nowhere a nurse appeared in front of him and he had to stop quickly to avoid hitting the young woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeh, can you tell me in which room Kanda is, please?" he asked quickly.

"In that one at the end of the corridor." She replied pointing at their destination.

"Thank you!" he said and took of running followed by Lavi. When he reached the door he pushed it open forcefully nearly falling into the dark room. To the two boys surprise Kanda wasn't alone. A woman closely in Kanda's age sat next to the bed singing softly. Her voice was soft and relaxing for the two boys. She looked up with shocked eyes and she stopped her lullaby. They couldn't see her height because she was sitting, bur she seemed to be tall and slender. She had long shinny blond hair, pale, but beautiful face and warm blue eyes.

"Strike!" Lavi mumbled with wild eyes. Allen rolled his and stopped his friend on the way towards the woman. She blinked at them with confused eyes and stood up slowly.

"Excuse me. My name is Leah Rosen. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker and he is Lavi." He said with a smile. "We came to see how Kanda is doing. By the way, who are you? I mean for Kanda." He asked.

"I am his friend." She replied.

"You mean girlfriend? How come such a cruel person has a so beautiful girlfriend?" Lavi cried out whining.

"Lavi!" Allen scolded him when he saw Leah's saddened face.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" Lavi mumbled. Leah sat down and held her gaze on Kanda. The boys followed her stare and that was when they could acknowledge their friends state. Kanda was really in a bad shape. He looked paler than usual, he needed machines to help him breath and bandages covered his chest and hands. Another machine showed the beatings of his heart which were slow for their like.

"He isn't cruel. It's just how he tries to defend himself." Leah spoke up.

"Defend himself? From what?" Allen asked and he sat down onto the end of the bed.

"From the pain of losing others. He had enough." She replied.

"You seem to know a lot about him. Can you share it with us?" Lavi asked. A Bookman stays a Bookman, right?

"I've known him since we were kids. We lived in the same village." She said with a small smile.

"Than tell us who Kanda Yu is!" Allen asked. She laughed softly.

"He hates to be called like that. It was the first thing he said to me."

_A little girl was sitting on the floor when a boy in the same age walked in. He had messy, dark hair which covered his__ large, grey eyes. _

"_Can I play with ya?" __he asked cheerfully. The girl nodded shyly and watched as the boy took a sit next to her and picked up one of the cards with which she was playing. _

"_What?" __he asked when she didn't turn her gaze away. __"I will blush if you continue staring like that!"__ she blushed indeed and looked down. _

"_Sorry, Yu!" __she said. _

"_Don't call me like that!" __the young boy groaned. The girl blinked with confusion. _

"_Why? Your parents said that it was your name." __she said. Yu sighed defeatedly._

"_I've got the worst name in the world. You are lucky, Leah is a perfect name for a girl." __She blushed again. _

"_Thanks" _

"_Don't be so shy! That's the truth!" __he replied with the cute smile of a child. _

"Wow! Yu can say such a nice thing? I'm surprised." Lavi gasped. Allen totally agreed.

"What changed him?" he asked. Leah sighed and glanced at the young man in the bed again.

"You know, both of his parents were exorcists. They were Marshalls. The Order let them be, because they were strong, loyal and the Order was curious what would have happened if they had had a child. His parents had to go on missions though so he stayed often with us, because my father was a finder and a good friend with them. I have parasite-type innocence and Kanda's parents' presence was the only thing which kept me to be taken to the Order.

However, one day something terrible happened."

_Leah and her parents spent the evening at Kanda's home. The boy's father was called away for some minutes by one of the neighbors while the others prepared the dinner. Suddenly the man burst into the house. _

"_The village is under attack! We have to do something!" he shouted. Kanda's mother turned to the other woman._

"_Hide Leah and Yu while we fight, will you?" she asked. The woman nodded. _

"_I will do everything what I can." She said. She took the two children's hand and led them out of the house. _

_They hided in an old house near the village. When the two children settled down, the woman stood up. _

"_Stay there! I'll go and see what's happening there. It should be over now. Don't move until some one come for you. Kanda, can you take care of Leah?" the young boy nodded with determined grey eyes. The woman took one last glance at them and ran back to the village. That was the last time when Leah saw her mother. _

_Yu and Leah spent an hour there and the boy became more and more nervous. _

"_They will come back right?" __Leah asked. Kanda stopped his pacing and looked down at her. _

"_I'll go and get them if you want me to" __he said. _

"_But I don't want to be alone." __She stammered. Kanda kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes seriously. _

"_I swear I will come back." __He said and put his hand onto his hearth. The girl nodded and didn't take a move to stop him._

"But I should have stop him." Leah said to the two young men who listened to her story.

"Why?" Lavi asked with an unsure voice. She looked at him sadly.

_When she__ looked out of the window she saw a horrific scene. The whole village was in flames and she could hear soft screams from the distance. Hours passed and slowly the screams stopped, but nothing else happened. _

_After a while noise of steps got her attention. She stared fearfully at the door when it started to open. She gasped when she saw who arrived. _

_Kanda stood in the doorway with wild eyes. His messy dark hair and his thorn clothes were covered with blood. She couldn't read the emotion on his face. _

"_Y-Yu?" __she stammered. _

"_They won't come back." __The boy whispered. From behind him a man appeared with a sad smile. _

"_I was late. Please, forgive me. I'm Tiedoll. I'll take care of you." He said and reached out his hand to them. _

"Oh" was all Allen could say after that.

"But from that time it wasn't that bad." Leah smiled. "The Marshall took a very good care of us. Kanda, Marie, Daisya and me grew up together. After meeting with Tiedoll, Kanda got his innocence and he became the strongest of us. However he picked up that manner of his and we had to adjust. But thinking about it, in the beginning he was worst. I had to slap him on his face to show him what the situation was."

"You did what?" the two boys asked with opened mouth. She smiled sheepishly.

"It was necessary."

_Kanda stood in the middle of the room with Mugen in his hand. He wasn't surprised when Leah burst into the room with an angry face._

"_Kanda! What the Hell were you thinking? She just wanted to help! Moreover she is just a little girl." _

"_Whatever." __He mumbled. _

"_Kanda, for God' sake! What's the matter with you? Why do you push everybody away? In the end you will be alone!" __she screamed. Kanda spun around angrily. _

"_New flash, Leah. That is what I want!" __the answer was a slap on his face. He stared at her with wide eyes. _

"_Too bad that will never happen!" __she hissed. __"We are your family now. We won't let you be alone, so stop trying." __With that she spun around and left the room. Kanda stayed staring after her. _

_At that evening a soft knock was heard on her door. She woke up from her bed and put down her book which she was reading. She stared with surprise when she found Kanda standing in front of her with hided nervousness. _

"_Yeh?" __she asked. He held out his hand towards her. She could see it was bleeding a little bit. _

"_I hurt my hand while I was training. Can you help?" __he mumbled. She smiled warmly and stood out of the way. _

"_Come in." _

"Wow!" Lavi and Allen replied. She laughed at their amazement.

"That's right. After that he came to me every time he had an injury though he has the best healing system in his body. But as I heard the two of you and the others have some success in destroying his moody manner too. "

"We try!" Allen grinned with Lavi.

"It's good to hear. But by the way, Lavi. I'm not his girlfriend, just a friend. It's not the same." The red haired boy laughed loudly along with Allen and later with Leah too.

* * *

In the evening after they talked a lot and Kanda woke up, they found out that his manner didn't change, but looking into his eyes they could see that he was somehow happy that they were there. After a while Lavi and Allen left to let Kanda rest and now sitting in his room Lavi held a book in his hand. It was a book made by him and it's title was a name. Kanda Yu.

"They deserve to be remembered. This is the task of a Bookman after all." Lavi mumbled. So he opened the book and wrote down of the title of the first chapter.

_The beginning with Leah Rosen._

**

* * *

I've never thought that I'll write a story about D. Gray-man. It's just a One shot, but do you think I should write more?**


End file.
